The morning after
by TheUltraFangirl
Summary: A different version of the morning after always (season 4 finale) one shot. not so much fluff more romance. rated T to be safe.


**So this is my first ever fic on here and i'm not so good at making up good prompts for myself so for my next fic i am accepting prompts of any kind about castle and i promise i will do them all so please send me them. thank you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>She slowly woke from her deep slumber, feeling her body ache. As she sleepily opened her eyes, she saw him, his sleepy figure lying next to her. She let out a small but meaningful grin as she watched, just for a minute, his chest as it moved up and down with her palm lying on top of it.<p>

Just as Beckett was crawling her way out of the bed, his bed, she felt a sudden, warm hand grab her wrist gently. It was the same gentle touch that she felt on her body that night. Beckett could hear his heavy breathing behind her. She slowly moved her body so she could look at him. His eyes. His gorgeous blue eyes. They always had a certain indefinable sparkle to them. Alluring and sensual, with a touch on mischief. She wouldn't admit it, definitely not to him, but she had always loved them, from the moment she first saw them. She couldn't keep herself from smiling. His messed up hair, his handsome grin, his eyes staring up at her, he is all she wanted right now. And she was pretty sure she was all he wanted right now too.

Beckett moved down towards Castle's face, leaving their lips just millimetres apart as she whispered "morning". Then she closed the small gap between them and pressed her lips against his. The kiss started off soft and sweet but it soon changed into a deep and strong kiss making them both gasp for air after a few minutes and eventually pulling away from each other. When they both had their breath back, Castle broke the silence.

"Morning to you too".

They both smiled at each other and stared into each other's eyes for several minutes. Beckett was the one who broke the silence this time.

"You want some coffee?" She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Sure" Castle replied, nodding.

Beckett then slid out of the bed and grabbed one of Castle's shirts from the top of his drawer. With Castle watching her, she slowly put on the white dress shirt, which was just the right size to cover up the right parts of her body.

She left the bedroom in silence and headed towards the kitchen. Just as Beckett began making some coffee for the two of them, she felt Castle wrap his arms around her torso. She smiled at his touch and then Castle pressed his lips on the crook of her neck making her giggle just for a moment. Castle brought his lips up towards her right ear. The heat from his breath sent shivers down her spine.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Castle whispered so lightly against her ear that she only just made out what he had said.

"Mmm. Yeah" Beckett answered with that beautiful morning voice that he just loves.

Castle started preparing some breakfast while Beckett was at the other side of the island sitting on one of the stools finishing off making their coffee. Every couple of minutes they would look at each other lovingly, which would make both of their hearts melt for each other.

After eating their breakfast Castle began clearing up all his mess from making it. He wanted it to be perfect for both of them. They had homemade pancakes and waffles but he made as much mess as a three course meal.

He finally had finished and headed into his bedroom to join Beckett. Castle entered the room but Beckett wasn't there. She must be in the bathroom he thought to himself. He shuffled his way to the bathroom but suddenly stopped outside of the door. He began thinking if he should enter or just wait for her to come out. Thinking if it was appropriate too since it was only their first morning together. He then began flashing back to the events from the previous night, remembering that they had already seen every inch of each other. He thought about the amazing night they had together.

The bathroom door suddenly flung open but Castle still stood in front of the doorway, oblivious form Beckett standing there, right in front of him, only wearing a small, white towel. Beckett waited just a moment before she brought her left hand in front of Castle's face and clicked her fingers. She had to do it twice to actually get his full attention.

"Hey, Castle, what's wrong?" Beckett asked him, truly concerned about him.

"Nothing's wrong".

"It didn't seem like it, you were just stood there staring into space".

"Nothing is wrong I promise you. In fact, everything is perfect" Castle smiled and leaned in to kiss the crown of her head. She smiled back at him, her hair wet, reminding him of when she showed up at the loft telling him that she wanted _him_.

When they were both dressed, they headed out from the bedroom when Castle's phone began to ring. He brought it out of his pocket and checked to caller ID.

Alexis.

He planned on ignoring whoever was calling him but he thought it might be an emergency so he answered it.

"Hey, what's up" Beckett could only hear Castle's end the convocation.

"You want me to come pick you up now?" He repeated what his daughter had said to him.

"I'll be there as fast as I can" Castle stated as he ended his call with Alexis.

Castle walked over to Beckett and placed his hands on her waist. "I'm so sorry but I really have to-"

"It's okay, I understand" Beckett cut him off.

"I will make this up to you in so many ways"

"I will hold you to that". Then she wrapped both her hands around his neck. She was just about to lean in to kiss him but Castle beat her to it. The kiss was slow and passionate. His tongue gently slid across her bottom lip which made her let out small moans. Her hands moved from his neck up to his hair and she lightly brushed her fingers through the soft brown strands of his hair. They pulled apart after several minutes of enjoying the taste of each other.

"Wow, I wish we could just stay here but I really gotta go" Castle said in a sort of sad tone.

"Yeah, me too. Why don't you come back to my apartment when you're done and maybe you can make this up to me?" Beckett offered with a playful smile.

"Definitely" he replied without hesitation.

He leaned in for one more kiss before he had to leave; it was quick but still as meaningful as the rest. They shared one last smile before he ambled away still grinning.

**XXXXXX**

She was standing around her apartment, although every now and again she would start to pace. She was waiting eagerly for him to arrive. He had been gone for an hour and she was beginning to grow impatient. The thought she had of him making this up to her made it even harder to wait for him to come.

After another thirty minutes of waiting she was just too impatient and decided to call him to see what was taking so long. Just as she was scrolling through her contacts to find his name, a really loud bang from her apartment door echoed through the room. Castle she thought. He always knocked so loud. She walked, well, practically skipped to open the door. She flung the door open and saw him standing there. God he looked so hot, she thought to herself. As he entered her apartment, she could tell that he was sorry for why he was so long, she could see it in his eyes. Damn, those eyes again.

"I'm so sorry for being a long time, my mother came back when I was dropping Alexis off and-"

Beckett cut castle off by crashing her mouth against his. The kiss was full of passion and love. His lips were warm and soft as they brushed along her own. Castle's arms strongly wrapped around her waist, protectively holding Beckett close to him. His body was suddenly against hers as he pinned her against the nearest wall. The taste of his mouth inside hers made Beckett moan against his lips. They both knew that their relationship was just starting.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


End file.
